Maream
Maream is the femslash ship between Marine the Raccoon and Cream the Rabbit from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon In the games and Pre-Super Genesis Wave comics, Marine and Cream never met, but both are close friends of Blaze the Cat. Besides Blaze, in the games, both have interacted with Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower, and in the Pre-Super Genesis Wave comics, they have also interacted with Shadow the Hedgehog in addition to Sonic and Tails. In Another Time, In Another Place Olympic Trials Marine and Cream both watched a hurdle race, in which their friends Amy, Blaze and Rouge participated. The three were captured by Eggman, after which Marine lead Cream to alert Sonic. The two were then captured as well, but were later rescued by Sonic. Post-Super Genesis Wave The two teamed up with Blaze and Amy Rose, making Blaze and Marine temporary members of Team Rose. They searched for the final Sol Emerald. They traveled using the Ocean Tornado, a ship owned by Marine and manned by the Coconut Crew. After a week of searching, they encountered Captain Metal and his crew, who had the Sol Emerald. A battle broke out, during which the Ocean Tornado was heavily damaged, much to Marine's annoyance. Marine ordered her crew to fire back, but was surrounded by strange-looking bombs. Amy and Cream had to save Marine from the bombs twice. After the battle ended, Blaze went to sneak aboard the opponents' ship. Meanwhile, Cream and Amy helped Marine with her idea, which was to distract the opponents from Blaze using fireworks. However, this plan backfired, and only made things worse as the Ocean Tornado started sinking. Cream suggested that they should abandon the ship, and Marine ordered her crew to do so. As the ship was sinking, Marine crashed it to the opponents' ship and attempted to rescue Blaze. The ship was completely destroyed by a laser cannon before they could do that. Marine, Cream and Amy survived the explosion by hiding in a chest, but that too began to sink. The three were rescued by dolphins, who carried the four to Pirate Islands. On the island, they became allies with the Sprockets, who helped them in the battle against Captain Metal. They went to Captain Metal's fortress but were spotted by pirates before they could save Blaze. The pirates ordered Cream, Marine and their allies to be fed to the Kraken, but at that very moment, Bean and Bark came to steal the Sol Emerald, only to have Johnny steal it from them. While the pirates were distracted by the Sol Emerald getting stolen, Marine and her friends escaped on board of the Metal Marauder. Bean also tried to claim the ship, but he and Bark soon joined Marine's side of battle against Captain Whisker's pirates. During this time, the Sol Emerald was stolen back by Captain Metal. Marine, Cream and their allies fought Whisker's crew while Blaze was confronting Captain Metal. Unfortunately for Marine, the Metal Marauder was destroyed by a cannon during during the battle. However, they managed to claim Metal's submarine. Marine remained with the submarine while Cream and Amy went to help Blaze in her fight against Captain Metal. After receiving the final Sol Emerald, Blaze transformed into Burning Blaze, a transformation which Marine witnessed as well. After the battle, Marine and Blaze said farewell to Cream, Amy, Bean and Bark as they returned to their home dimension. Sonic Comic Burning Beauty Cream, Cheese and Amy met Marine and Tails, who were trying to get Blaze to light up a fire, which she refused to do. The three were told about this, which lead to Cream and Amy also complimenting Blaze's fire abilities. Blaze eventually accepted to light up the fire, which both Cream and Marine, among others, watched in wonder. Fanon Maream is not a very popular ship. However, it still has some support as the two are around the same age and both are close to Blaze. Fanwork of the ship is mostly on DeviantArt, and sometimes involves older versions of the characters due to their young ages in canon. It is sometimes shipped alongside Blazamy as they are the two's younger best friends and it is a femslash ship as well. Fandom FAN FICTION :Cream/Marine on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : Navigation